I'll follow you to the end of Earth
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: "... You mean you didn't believe me." / "No! Of course I didn't! Who in the world says a thing like that and means it!" / "... me?" [Little GuyxNaomi] [It was going to be a drabble but nope -.-"] [Dedicated to Bluie]
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I made this up in about two minutes and wrote it in about an hour, so it might have some typos... I'll edit it as I find them. For now it's only an idea but hopefully something good, like a decent case for out fav duo in TT, will come out of this. If not, well, I'll leave some fluff to make it up to you!

Thanks for reading, have fun, and I'll see you in the author's notes below!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Team**

* * *

><p>"Little Guy, can I borrow you for a moment?"<p>

The question was nothing out of the ordinary. Little Guy smiled. Anyone who heard their conversations would say she had never "borrowed him", but rather, she practically owned him. However, he didn't say anything, answering a nice "Of course, Dr. Kimishima. How can I help?"

"We're going to the airport in two hours, we're catching a flight. Be ready by then and meet me there" he blinked.

"Woah, okay. Where to?"

"I'll tell you once we get there"

"What about Alyssa, though, are you leaving her alone?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not. She's friends with one of my neighbor's kid, and she'll be staying with them until we return."

"Understood. For how long...?"

"At least a week" Little Guy didn't even doubt, so he deserved some answers, she decided.

"Very well... Will I need to prepare clothing for winter or summer?" she smiled. That was cheating~

"Get both, Little Guy, cause I'm not telling you where we're going" he laughed

"Okay, okay..."

He cut the transmission, and she tilted her head. So he was serious...?

Two hours later, as she had said, they were both in the airport, getting ready to catch a flight. It was a very particular flight: it didn't say where it went. Or perhaps it did, Little Guy wasn't exactly sure, because following Naomi around such a crowded place was proving to be difficult enough as it was, and he still hadn't had the chance to look around or ask. She carried a small suitcase, just like him, but she seemed to know her way through the place quite well. He stopped paying attention after a while, following her lead without questioning it. It was no use, after all, he'd find out sooner or later, and if he needed any vaccine or anything like that, she'd let him know.

He was oblivious to the side glances he received from his curious partner, who led him around without a word, until they were seated in the airplane. Then, she produced her recorder from her purse and gave it to him.

"Listen carefully to these testimonies. They were found in a CD in our last case. Might be important, hm?" he nodded, taking the headphones and started to listen to them. While he did that, the plane took off. It took him only a few minutes to sort through them all, and then gave it back to Naomi.

"Seems like out last killer wasn't working alone... His friends must be very good."

"I think there are two more. And... this is only speculation, but one of them could be a woman." he nodded.

"We'll find out, then. Is this why we're travelling?"

"In part, yeah"

"But...?" she smirked

"I'm proving a point, but that's aside our job." he nodded.

"Okay, then, let me know if I can be useful somehow"

She only smiled lightly back, wondering if he really had meant what he said back then... no, it was impossible. No one just does that, no one just trusts someone with their lives so easily.

The flight was long, Little Guy found out after a while. He turned to his side to find Naomi asleep, and he figured it would take even more time to reach their destiny. Upon listening again to the recordings of the killer, he found some noise in the background, and pulling out his laptop, started to work on isolating it.

Naomi woke to the pleasant smell of orange juice. The plane crew was serving dinner, and Little Guy had his already. He pointed to her side, where a young man was waiting for her to decide on her meal. Doing so quickly, she fixed her hair and looked at her clock. Ah, well, she hadn't slept too long...

For the rest of the flight, she simply observed how Little Guy worked on the audio files. She wasn't very good with computers, so she didn't make any comments about his job. Instead, she looked at him. He was concentrated, but his cheeks acquired a cute pink shade whenever he looked up and found her staring. He'd acknowledge her with a small smile and go back to whatever he was doing. He mused under his breath as he worked, she discovered, and expressed a great range of emotions as he did. It was... it was kinda cute. It made her smile more than once when he scolded himself for doing something wrong, or once, when he imitated her scolding him for something, in a mocking voice, before realizing she was still here. She laughed, and he blushed darkly, stammering apologies she couldn't dismiss because of the laughter. He ended up shutting up for a while after that, until he forgot about her again.

Once they were in land, there was no way she could avoid it anymore, and soon Little Guy found himself in...

"Why are we in Venice?!" he seemed impressed, she could tell. She smirked

"Why not?"

"I thought we were working on a case?" she nodded "You know we can't do anything here right?" she nodded again "Then?!"

"Proving a point. Don't look at me like that, this is not our final destination. We have another flight to catch, after all" he seemed to relax, just a little

"Where to?"

"You'll find out when we get there" he sighed

"Alright... When is that?"

"It doesn't take off until tomorrow's morning, we'll have to spend the night in the airport's hotel. We already have a room" he arched an eyebrow, but didn't ask... because he was going to find out anyway.

"Alright. Lead the way, then, since you're the one who seems to know what's going on"

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing"

"It's fine, I trust you."

They walked through the airport, each one lost in their thoughts. Why was Little Guy being so compliant? This wasn't any random stuff, she was taking him somewhere he didn't know, without more info than 'I'll be there too', why wasn't he angry, or scared, or at the very least, asking questions? Had he meant it...? Why was Naomi going through all this trouble for a secondary lead on a case she had hated since the beginning, a lead that wasn't even a case for her, but for the police? What did she want from him...?

After being mistaken as a couple and receiving a room with just one bed, and without the energy to argue with anyone, they took it as it was and flopped down on opposite sides of the bed. Little Guy, having worked during most of the flight, was out cold in no time. Naomi, on the contrary, stayed awake for a while longer, watching him sleep. He had changed his clothes for some sweatpants and a blue shirt and was tucked in the bed tightly, apparently sleeping like a log. She wondered if he'd be dreaming something. She hoped it was something nice...

Little Guy's alarm woke them up to the weirdest situation they had encountered yet, however, after disentangling themselves from each other and the bed sheets, they headed for their next flight without a word about it, even though the blush on their faces said more than enough. This time, it was a short flight, and as Little Guy could notice, it was a flight back to America, but this time, it was nowhere near Portland. It was to the other side of the country! He frowned, but she provided no explanation, and, knowing it would be useless to ask, he sighed, and looked around.

_'What is this woman thinking... what does she want from me... and why can't she just say it clearly instead of making us both run around the world?!'_

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Well, did you like it?<p>

It's a bit rough, I'm sure I could have done better, I'll try to make it up in future chapters!

Hopefully I'll update soon, seeing as how this is something Bluie will remind me of (?)

Leave a review if you liked it and want me to keep writing it!

~Lena Lawlipop


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back with a second chapter~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma Team**

* * *

><p>Little Guy's POV<p>

This was getting ridiculous, I decided by the night of the second day of our trip. We had already visited three different countries and a few dozens of night clubs. The night clubs was fine, we were loking for suspects after all, but why were we taking flights that passed by such places as China to get to a city that would be two hours apart otherwise?

The investigation progressed slowly, as the only time we could search around bars was, well, at night. We spent most of the day time either sleeping or flying, and when we had a few hours to spare, we went to see the cities around the world that we had the chance to visit. It was a little bit extreme for tourism, I guess, but by the fifth day, I was already used. Naomi was fun to be around when it wasn't about work. Not that her personality was any different, but at least she wasn't bossing me around all the time...

The sixth day, I decided that, hey, asking might not be a bad idea at all. And so I decided to do just that. We were in... somewhere in India, I wasn't completely sure, and our next flight would get us back to America, in a few hours. She was reading a book on the balcony of our hotel room. After the incident of the first day, we had decided to get only one room with separate beds, seeing as how we'd be traveling for a while. I approached her quietly, and she raised her eyes when I opened the door to the balcony. It was insanely hot out here, but at least the sun couldn't reach us.

"Hey" she said

"Hey, I had a question" she smirked

"I thought you'd never ask anything, really. It was starting to be quite annoying" I blink

"Is that so... It's not that I mind much, but it's a bit suspicious that you won't tell me why are we working like this... When it would be much easier to just travel around America. It would save us lots of time, and money. Who's paying for all of this, by the way?" she seemed to think about it

"None of us" was her answer. I snorted

"That's good to hear."

"Don't worry about it, Little Guy. We have work to do, but not now, so just take a moment to relax, and enjoy this. Look, if I can tan I'm pretty sure you can too" I looked at her. She was still as white as ever, in my modest opinion, but I refrained from saying so. I wasn't much more tanned than I was last week.

"I think I pass, thanks" she shrugged "I'll go walk around for a while"

"Just don't forget we need to be in the airport before 2 pm by our clocks" I nodded. We left our clocks just like they were in America, so it was easier to calculate time.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before that"

I picked up my wallet and a pair of sunglasses and walked out of the hotel. The wave of heat hit me as soon as I was out of the door, and I sighed. It was almost unbearable.

I walked to my right, and decided I'd stay in this street and then go back. It was everything full of live, wherever this was, and the streets were very colorful. Lots of kids were running around, and there was so many people talking that I could barely understand my own thoughts. It was nice, for a change, to see this rhythm, so different than the life in the States... I had never had the chance to travel a whole lot, first being involved with Delphi since I was quite young, and after that having an identity to protect, traveling too much would have been suspicious. By the time I could have technically started to enjoy my new life, I was way too involved with my work to take vacations. And there was Naomi... She had kept me around, I guess. I didn't mind. I had come to terms with my feelings for her quite some time ago. I wasn't sure I wanted to see her again after Delphi, but she apparently had a new life just as I did, and we kind of... protected each other in that aspect? I wasn't sure that was an appropriate word for it, but it was a nice sentiment, so I let myself believe it. Yes, I loved her, so what? She probably knew already, and if she didn't, which would be a surprise on its own, I wasn't going to be the one to tell her unless she asked. I was happy as we were now, and if I asked her for more when she wasn't ready, she'd flip out on me. And that was even worse than waiting.

After about an hour, I decided I should head back, start to get ready, drink some water to replace what the sun was taking from me, probably take a shower before daring to step out again... I was going to start for the hotel again when a woman with a baby stopped me, showing me a few pendants and various jewelery. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but there was one pendant, among all of those, that caught my eye. I smiled. Was that...? Pointing at it, I signaled to her that I wanted it, with a smile, and she took it out for me. I wondered, amusedly, what Naomi would say when she saw it...

Naomi's POV

I wasn't paying much attention to anything by the time he came back, I was enjoying the sunlight on my skin for a change while I thought about what we were doing. It was true that we were investigating that case. Specifically, he was. I was here only as an assistant, because I was taking the chance to do something different for once, and so I took a week off of work to follow him around. As his assistant, I could pick his route, that's how I managed to move around so much. Thanks FBI.

But why was he following me? Did he really trust me that much? I had been sure he'd try to stop me, that he wouldn't come. I had been prepared to fight with him for this... It was being fun, spending time with him, I had to admit that. He was nice, gentle, caring... it was very obvious that he liked me, but to this point...? This wasn't just a crush...

"Little Guy... I underestimated your feelings once again..."

"What was that?" I jumped in my seat as I heard his voice not too far from me. He waved a hand from the door "Sorry, didn't catch that" I blushed, shaking my head and getting to my feet

"Don't worry about... it" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him. More specifically, when I saw his pendant. The one he wore back in his Delphi days... I tilted my head "Why are you wearing that?" he smirked

"I knew you'd notice."

"Did you put on that so I'd notice?" he laughs, and shrugs

"Nah, I just bought this a minute ago. I liked it. When I left Delphi, they took the original one from me, and I didn't really miss it. But I think it'd be nice as decoration around my place, and as a memory... Don't worry, it's cheap metal it's not even worth half a dollar I'd say" he offers it to me and I take it carefully. He's right, it's obviously a cheap imitation of what his original pendant was. I remember that one. I always used to wonder why he wore it so devotedly. I gave it back to him and he put it on, carefully hiding it under his shirt. I wouldn't even go as far as 'hiding it' he was more like... taking care of it so it wouldn't break?

"You're weird as hell, Little Guy" he laughed

"I'll take that as a compliment, Dr. Kimishima."

"It wasn't one"

"Ow, harsh..." he forced a faltering smile. It was so fake it hurt. I sighed

"Sorry." I just didn't get it... Why is was wearing that now?

"It's okay, we don't have the same concept of what Delphi was for us, do we? After all we didn't get in there for the same reasons"

"Oh? Enlighten me" he smirked, a rare expression I sometimes forgot he's able to pull off.

"That's private, Dr. Kimishima. Why would I tell you something like that?" I stared at him for about ten seconds before letting out a small 'tch' and turning around to collect my things.

"Hurry up. We need to get going before it's late. You don't want to miss that flight, do you?"

"No, ma'am" he sounded amused.

Little Guy's POV

We're back in the states... more importantly, we're home now. It's only for a day, Naomi assures me, but I don't mind. I step by my place, take a shower, sleep a few hours, and head to the office. I need to talk to my boss about this new work pattern...

I step out of his office completely dumbfounded. Why in the world is Naomi doing all of this...? She doesn't give me an answer when I ask her that afternoon before going out to check on some bars for suspects, so I don't insist. Instead, she gives me some insight: she's taking the lead of this case even though it's mine, and things will be as she says during it. I agree immediately, hoping she'll stop hopping from country to country, with no luck. Well. Bounjour, Paris... our next flight will be landing there in seventeen hours. I only hope this doesn't take too long. We both need a decent night of sleep.

But, for once, luck is on our side. Apparently, some people are stupid no matter what. We've been investigating the case, coming to the conclusion that there were three more people involved, and that they had a messenger to pass information between themselves, even though they were friends. And even though we thought they wouldn't be such idiots as to go around Portland like no one's looking for them, apparently they are. We find a suspect.

_'What are you going to do now, Naomi...? Still keep up with your plan of traveling through half the world?'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<strong><br>**

I don't have the smallest clue about where is this going but I think I might throw in the actual case in the next chapter so stay tuned for it!

And remember, reviews make writers happy!

~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
